Flame Cat
by Fantasy33
Summary: Patricia was a little girl when she was stolen by an evil scientist, he gives her a dose of two DNA's mixed together, she soon meets Megamind, but it get's stranger by each moment. I decided to make a fan made one, this time, so enjoy!
1. Introduction

**I did a bit of editing before I put this up, so tell me what you think, I would love to hear your opinions. Don't worry Megamind will be in this about after three chapters (or maybe less.) So enjoy!**

**~Fantasy33~**

* * *

I remember when I was just a little girl.

_Flashback:_

_The sun was shining in the sky, bright as a star. I hear and see, Children's laughter, running, and smiling. I hear my laughter as I feel the wind, blow, against my long black hair._

_I feel the cold metal chain on each hand. I feel a rubbery substance against my bottom. I feel a pair of hands push against my back each time I move forward. I hear a man's laughter._

_Who is he? I get off the swing and run to, and climb, a ladder, as I walk to a slide I realize I'm at a playground. I slide down the slide, but when I get to the bottom I see the man talking on his cell phone. Dad! I notice his brown hair, his blue eyes, and his tan skin._

_Suddenly I hear a strange tune, no, music. I walk in the direction I hear it's coming from. Next thing I know is I'm in the city. I feel my feet touch the sidewalk. I stop when I hear it really close. I turn my head, to the right, and notice a dark alley. _

_I walk in and see nothing, but darkness. Until I reach the end. With my palms caressing the wall. The music stops. I look around, wondering if anyone's there, but no luck. I start to walk back, but suddenly I feel something sharp and painful stab into my neck. I try to keep my eyes open, but they won't respond. My vision becomes blurry and all I hear is evil laughter, before the darkness consumes me._

_End of flashback:_

I sit on my small white bed wearing a white dress that goes to my thighs, with a blue lace wrapped around it. It's been 20 years ago since I've been kidnapped. His name is Dr. Harold, you would think he's a normal doctor, he's been experimenting me. He calls it animal testing.

I hear a siren. I look out my window, by standing on my bed, and notice police cars.

"What's going on?" I ask myself.

"Patricia!" I hear him yell my name as I whip my head, to look behinde me. "Where leaving," he continues.

I notice his old man features, and his light blue eyes, turn dark blue.

"Where to, exactly?" I ask him.

He grabs my wrist with his hand and the next thing I knew we were outside, in the pouring rain. When he got to his black car he opened the car door and pushed me in, while saying "Get in!"

I looked at him furiously. "You didn't answer my quest-" My yelling was to a halt when I felt a cloth wrapped around my mouth.

My nose slowly inhaled. I felt my eyes closing.

"You'll find out soon enough." I heard his dark chuckle as the darkness consumed me.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon. See you next time 3**


	2. Patricia's Subconscious

**I thought more of my story and decided to branch it out a bit, you know like a "Out of the Box" situation. So I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it took me so long, it's just I had homwork, etc. So tell me what you think of it now. ^-^**

**~Fantasy33~**

**

* * *

**

**Patricia's Subconscious**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

In "normal" daily life two people of the opposite gender meet, weather by their friends, actual T.V shows, parties (Basically rave, or just an average one.), online "dating" websites, actually anywhere ladies can meet the guy of their dreams (Same thing goes for you too, perverts). Later in life, when a man falls deeply in love with a woman, they would want to get married, settled down, and have children. This leads right back where we started, just like the saying, "History repeats itself."

That's true in many ways. The human population keeps increasing each day, or should I say "Expanding." Another fact, we the people, no... We and our civilization, society, discover things beyond belief, riches, treasure, and artifacts. Including, way back in time, of history Isacc newton discovered the "law of gavity." This is where technology falls into play; I remember when Guglielmo Marconi made the first Radio in 1901, the Italian inventor sent and received a "Morse code" message. The T.v was made in 1923 by, a scottish engineer, John Logie Baird; it was made in Hastings, England.

I bet you're asking yourself "How did you know about that?" Well, I'll let you in on a secret I never told anyone and I mean _anyone_, I bet if you told someone your deepest darkest secret you might be made fun of, causing you to blush in full embarrassment, right? Okay, here it goes, I was a… a… Nerd! I had a bit of an obsession of aliens. I know, I know you're probably laughing at me right now, but I couldn't help it, I thought they were kind of interesting. I would watch the History channel every night, total nerd, huh?

Well, back to the aliens. During my obsession I watched the movie "Mars Attacks" that movie intrigued me into believing that aliens were real. My mom would always laugh the way I would wear pots and pans on my head, and holding my Nerf gun pretending it was a laser gun.

"Take that you alien." I pointed at my mother.

"Oh no, you shot me." She said playfully to me after I shot the Nerf dart that was now stuck on her forehead.

I remember what her soft, sleek, black long hair looked like against her tan face and her red ruby lips. Her eyes were hazel with a bit of chestnut brown. She would always love to play as the alien; I had great times with her, until the accident. She… On our way home… I didn't know any better… I was just a little girl… I walked out on the crosswalk without looking both ways… She chased after me… The last thing I heard was her yell my name… It was my fault… Why couldn't it me be me… Why…

That day was the day I would never forget…

I remember my 7th birthday… I remember that day at the park… when… My dad was talking on the phone, as I was sitting on the edge of the slide watching his happy face as he was talking to _Eliza_.

I really hated that woman… When I was 5 my dad was having an _affair _with her… My mother couldn't stand it… I had to put up with him arguing with her every night, when dad came home late… I never believed him when he said "I had extra work to do." I knew he was lying by the way I heard him talking disgustingly on the phone, he just shrugged the argument like it was nothing… he would always laugh and talk about how ugly, disgusting, and trashy mom looks to Eliza. I heard every word that I don't want to mention… one time he said, "I would be with you, if she have enough money, so I could divorce her for it and take custody of Patricia, then we could make a new family."

After mom died… That day at the park… was that day… Eliza would be my step-mother… But, I was glad I was stolen… I mean at least I would never see that witch again with her so, long red hair and her dark brown eyes… to me she was the hideous person on earth…

But, I don't understand why he would want me… Did Dr. Harold see me as a test subject…

"Patricia." Who's calling my name? Do I know that voice somewhere… Mom?

"It's time for you to wake up, sweetie." Mom! I'm coming.

I felt my eyes opening, but all I could see was a bright light. "Where are you mom?"

I stretched my right arm out to cover my eyes from the bright light. I felt my back against the rubber seat.

"Mom?" I move my arms around to try to find the car door, but no such luck when I fall out and land on my back against the sand.

I sat up and felt pulsing pain, felt more like throbbing, on the back of my head. I moved my arm and slid my right hand against the spot. I closed my eyes, as I winced in pain.

"That's going to leave a mark." I stood up and started brushing the dirt off my white dress.

Once I was done, I looked up and my eyes were wide as saucers. "Where… am I?" I was shocked to see that Dr. Harold's car was busted all up. This is can't be happening. He will kill _me _if ever sees his "precious" Black old fashion car that he calls a "Ford" destroyed or worse… I don't want to imagine.

Just thinking about it sends shivers up my spine. It also brings me a memory, when I was, 7 or was it 7½, just a little girl. I was curious… well, come on, would you be curious if you lived in a stranger's house? As I was saying, I was walking around the house, walk through the hall way, checking out the rooms, and I noticed he had lots of labs.

I stopped for a moment; I turned my head to the left, and noticed one door shut. I wondered why it was shut. It led me thinking a question, "What's back there?" my mind pondered on the thought. I wanted know what really was back there. I walked to the white wooden door; I had to stand on my feet since I was too small, grasped on the cold door knob, and turned it.

To my surprise, the door moved back slowly revealing some type of transportation. I had no idea what it was. I walked to it feeling the feeling of excitement, as I was just about to touch it. My finger tips were about to touch the most extraordinary object, of transportation, I never seen in my life.

My hand stopped when I heard his voice. "Patricia! Stop. Right. There." Unfortunately, I did what I was told. I heard the rage in his voice when he grabbed my voice and shook me. "Don't you ever! I mean EVER dare touch my car!" He threw me on the ground, causing me to land on my back.

I watched him hug his car mumbling the word "precious" man, was he a freak. Who in their right mind would treat a car as their wife? That's just crazy. He glared at me angrily. "Go to your room." He said pointing his pointer finger to the hallway.

I was too scared to say anything or move. I just sat there with fear on my face. "I said NOW!" He slapped my cheek before I had the chance to move; I got up and ran to my room, filled with tears. Do you remember that room from last time? Yes, that was my room; I sat on my bed and cried. I buried my head into my legs, when suddenly, I heard the door close and I heard a locking noise. I lifted my head up and ran to the door. "What are you doing? You got to let me out."

"This for your own good. This will teach you a very long lesson of what you did wrong." I heard him put his keys in his pocket and he started walking off.

"NO! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! LET ME OUT!" I kept repeating "let me out" over and over again, eventually I cried till I couldn't cry not more. It felt like prison. Every day and night he would slip in a plate of food through the little slot, that you would usually get mail from in a normal house. He treated me like a prisoner. I wear the same white dress that I wore when I was a little girl. I know sad right? He wouldn't even let me take a bath let alone have my own toilet.

My thoughts went to a halt when I heard someone whisper my name. "Hello? Anyone there?" I looked around, apparently seeing no one. I heard laughter, girly laughter.

"Patricia." I heard it again, but it sounded like my mother. "Mom?" I asked curiously wondering.

I walked on the hard pavement, noticing cars, empty, no one, just empty cars. I looked around more noticing the city was trashed, garbage everywhere, plastic bags flying through the breeze, rolling on the pavement.

I heard the laughter again, as I looked to my right I noticed a woman with black and a white dress, around the corner.

"Mom? Is that you?" I knew it had to be her, but I wasn't sure.

I walked to the corner a looked I saw the woman with black hair walking. "Mom?" She turned around and I saw her face. It was her. "Follow me." She whispered.

When I turned around the corner she disappeared.

"Mom?" Where did she go? I started walking then out of nowhere I was pushed against the wall with each hand hold my wrist.

"Who are…?" I lost my words when I saw the most twisted thing in my life. "No, you can't be you just can't."

"But, I am." Her face was just like mine, her hair was black, but I noticed her right bang was red.

"You're not me. I am you're just a clone or something." Please tell me if this is a dream.

"I am you. Just what you're going to become in the future." I don't believe her I will never become that, never.

"I don't believe you." I saw the rage fire in her eyes. "Look into my eyes for the answer."

To my stupidity, I did. "Think how much power you will have, and fortune." As I look I see her stealing money, hurting innocent lives, and persuading a… alien? Who is that weird blue alien? Suddenly, my body start's to heat up as I look deeper in her eyes, I see my soul being surrounding by a ring of fire.

It felt like pure pain. I started screaming to the heaven's above.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed my long chapter. I see you next time, oh and thx for the three reviews you guys your awesome ^-^**


	3. Could this day get any worse?

**Sorry for the wait, I couldn't think clearly for this chapter, I could call writer's block, but then it hit me during a song called E.T by Katy Perry (The orginal version with out Kanye) and I started typing the next day. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**~Fantasy33~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Could this day get any worse?**

* * *

Back to reality, to my surprise, I woke up of the continuation of my screaming in a dark, scary, pitch black room that I could hardly see in. Where am I? As that exact question pondered my mind, I felt my mouth move with my thought.

"Good, you're awake." I felt fear rising in my throat, my heart was beating fast, and it sent chills up my spine.

I tried to move, but I couldn't, due to the fact I was strapped down to an operation table, so what was the point. As, I was breathing for more oxygen, the light's turned on and I noticed a heart monitor was right beside me, showing me how fast my heart beats every second. I looked around noticing the walls of this place must have been some type of warehouse of some sort.

"How are we today?" I heard him whisper in my ear scaring me out of my wits for stupidity in me to not know he was there.

What was with this guy, trying to act all nice to me? If you ask me he seems more like a jerk. I could tell he was losing his patience for me to reply, by the look of anger in his eyes. Oh I get it, he's playing one of his little games, and well two can play at that game. I smiled at him playing the role of innocence.

"I feel… um… what's the word… oh yeah, fine." He smiled at me with pure delight.

"Brilliant!," he stuck his hand in the air like he was cheering. "Finally a success!"

I stared at him like he was some lunatic. Then his cheerful face turned into a sour, bitter glare. "You think I'm crazy, but I. am .not!" I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Keep dreaming, doc."

"Oh, don't believe me," he smiled at me while he walked over to his computer. "How about this!" He turned the monitor to me and I gasped.

I saw a 3-Demintion of my human body, like the ones without skin, covered in green lines. I noticed my veins, that were red, were turning orange.

'Woah, déjà vu.' I felt like I've seen this before.

"I just had to find a perfect specimen for this type of DNA and I finally found one, people thought I was crazy, but wait till they see how wrong they were…" He mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, you're crazy to me." He looked back at me like he was waiting for me to say something.

"That's the reason you kidnapped me, to become your secret weapon? Think about the innocent lives your killing."

He had on a big smirk. "Correction Patricia, it's _you _ whose going to be killing the innocent lives, that's why I choose you."

My eyes grew wide. "No!"

"Yes!" He yelled back. "Everyone will be afraid of you, everyone will hate you, then you will have no one to turn to, but _me._"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as a moved causing the straps to break.

Then I landed on my feet and ran up to him, and grabbed his neck. "I will never turn to you!" He laughed at my anger.

"It's already starting." Then he laughed again.

I let go of him and saw my nails grow, my jaw started to hurt and so did my eyes. He laughed as a screamed out of pain.

"This is the police! Open up!" He stopped laughing.

"Ooh, looks like we have company." He said in a funny tone.

"You… You ba-" I started screaming even louder.

"Shh, shh, we don't want to use such fowl words." He laughed again as he scooped me up bridal style.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FOWL!" I screamed as I tried free myself from his grasp so I could claw his eyes out.

As I was thrown into the closet, the door shut and I heard the police barge in. "Put your hands in the air!" I heard a woman yell.

Then the sense of hearing, dimmed.

_It's pointless Patricia, your becoming weak as I take over, there's no reason to struggle._

I felt myself giving into her demands, but I didn't want to give up. I screamed one more time before I felt her consume me. Suddenly, I feel a faint whisper blow against my ear.

_My turn._

I was surrounded by darkness as I felt myself slip into my subconscious. I was falling in nothing but black. I screamed. I felt like I was falling to my death, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and it felt like somebody gently laid me on soft sand. I looked at the sky and noticed dark black clouds mixed with light red seeping through.

"Where am I… Wait a minute!" as the memory hit me like a frying pan, I sat up, and turned around, just to see if my memory was right.

It was.

I saw the same buildings as I did before, windows broken, cracks walls, and damaged roofs. The streets were filled with the same empty cars, scratched surface, rubbed off color, and shattered glass, including the driver's window. I got up and started walking. I stopped when I felt my foot step in something… Plastic?

I looked down and saw a plastic bag that had a logo of Wal-Mart. I growled in anger, trying to kick it aside. But, apparently when I moved it from my foot something fell out, which I happen not to notice, causing me to slip and fall on my bottom.

I growled again. "Could this day get any worse." Suddenly, it rained.

I sighed and just continued walking, with my hair and my dress, soaked. As I continue walking I heard something growl.

"Who's there?" I stopped as I felt my heart beating fast.

I heard another one, but it was louder than the last. "Hello? Who's there?"

Silence. Nothing, not even one sound. "I said, WHO'S THER-" My yelling was cut off by a, vicious, roar.

Some type of creature, jumped in the air and landed right in front of me. My eyes went wide.

"What are you?"

It looked like a lizard, not any ordinary lizard I've seen, it looked more of a black Lizard with no eyes. But, it was the size of a lion. I heard it's growl as it bared it's teeth, that looked more like crocodile's teeth.

I was threatening me to kill me, but it was waiting for me to do something. It took a step forward as I took a step back and it did the same process with its other foot.

"Good little…lizard, please stay back and don't hurt me as I will do the same." I said to it nicely as its head was turn sideways like, if it had eyes that would show me that it thinks, I'm crazy.

But, it didn't move as I, it sat down like a dog and just looked at me. I wonder if I could pet it. I moved my right foot forward, and there was not reaction. I walked steadily, as I get closer and closer each step. Still no reaction. I stuck out my hand as I was only an inch away, but then it lowered its head and started growling again. I screamed and started to run.

"Why did I do that? Why would I ever think me and that lizard would be friends. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm such an idiot."

I said as I was running as fast as I was, but it was catching up to me. Today is officially, a bad day.


End file.
